Inquries
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: The Teen Titans have a few questions. Some of the questions are about the world. Some of the questions are about themselves. What are their questions & what will their answers be? R&R!
1. Beast Boy Who?

**Title: Inquires **

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The Teen Titans have a few questions. Some of the questions are about the world. Some of the questions are about themselves. What are their questions & what will their answers be? R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok so this is going to be a six chapter story. It will have the questions: who, what, where, when, why, and how. Each Titan gets a question and they all get one of them. After this is complete I'm going to write a story with all the answers in it. I hope you enjoy this because I think it is pretty different from anything you've ever seen before. So on with the story!!!!!**

**Oh and one more thing… there is a pattern in every chapter… I wonder if you can guess what it is.**

**Who: Beast Boy**

**What: Cyborg**

**Where: Robin**

**When: Raven**

**Why: Starfire**

**How: All**

**Chapter 1 Who?**

Who will save me from the anorexic people of this world, the ones who take but never give?

Who will help me fight off my bullying friends?

Who has the courage to stand up to evil?

**BEASTBOYWHO**

Who, other than me, has faced death and survived?

Who will stand by me and fight when the world is going to end?

Who can see that I am not only fading but have been for a long time?

**BEASTBOYWHO**

Who has the nerve to call me green when I just saved your pale ass?

Who will be a Hero?

Who can really see that I'm NOT invisible?

**BEASTBOYWHO**

Who says I'm just a bad joke and a handful of pranks?

Who did I love but betrayed me with a kiss?

Who says my laughter means I'm ok?

**BEASTBOYWHO**

Who says I'm just a beast… a monster?

Who said it was bad to be a nerd?

Who the hell thinks I'm going to listen to your orders?

**BEASTBOYWHO**

Who has ever said being perfect is a _good_ thing?

Who says quitting is a _bad_ thing?

Who says I need my Ritalin?

**BEASTBOYWHO**

Who says sex is the answer?

Who fell in love with a blonde traitor?

Who is destroyed and used everyday?

**BEASTBOYWHO**

Who feels so vulnerable when they stand by their leader?

Who has the right to call _me_ worthless?

Who really wants to think about their ex-girlfriend all the time?

**BEASTBOYWHO**

Who says I'm too young when I save the world everyday?

Who the fuck can call me a Zero when I'm a **Hero**?

**P.S. Ok so those are Beast Boy's questions. Do you see a pattern yet? The underlined and italics don't necessarily have to do with the pattern. They are really there for emphasis. **

**Ok so let me know what you think… and keep reading!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	2. Cyborg What?

**Title: Inquires **

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The Teen Titans have a few questions. Some of the questions are about the world. Some of the questions are about themselves. What are their questions & what will their answers be? R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok so this is going to be a six chapter story. It will have the questions: who, what, where, when, why, and how. Each Titan gets a question and they all get one of them. After this is complete I'm going to write a story with all the answers in it. I hope you enjoy this because I think it is pretty different from anything you've ever seen before. So on with the story!!!!!**

**Oh and one more thing… there is a pattern in every chapter… I wonder if you can guess what it is.**

**Who: Beast Boy**

**What: Cyborg**

**Where: Robin**

**When: Raven**

**Why: Starfire**

**How: All**

**Chapter 2 What?**

What is half human, half robot, and apathetic?

What do I do when I can't breathe?

What am I supposed to say when I choke in battle?

**CYBORGWHAT**

What is the fun in something if it's not a little dangerous?

What happens when this Hell has no exit?

What do I do when I just want to forget who I used to be?

**CYBORGWHAT**

What do I do when the world is consumed in greed?

What am I supposed to say when you hurt me so bad?

What do I do when I'm so sure I'm invincible but then find out that I'm not?

**CYBORGWHAT**

What do I do when justice fails?

What do I do when life knocks me to my knees?

What do I do when life is so unbearable?

**CYBORGWHAT**

What do I do when people think I'm just a machine with no feelings?

What do I do when I am nothing?

What am I supposed to do when my leader wants me out?

**CYBORGWHAT**

What do I do when the pills don't numb the pain anymore?

What do I do when the world breaks and quakes around me?

What happens to my heart when I face rejection everyday?

**CYBORGWHAT**

What happens when my mind becomes sick and useless?

What do I do when the tiny insignificant things start to get to me?

What happens to me when I'm unloved?

**CYBORGWHAT**

What happens when victory comes at a bitter price?

What do I do when my best friend walks away from me?

What happens when people can see through me like an X-ray?

**CYBORGWHAT**

What do I do when you say yes?

What do I do when I lose my zeal?

**P.S. Ok chapter 2 complete!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	3. Raven When?

**Title: Inquires **

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The Teen Titans have a few questions. Some of the questions are about the world. Some of the questions are about themselves. What are their questions & what will their answers be? R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok so this is going to be a six chapter story. It will have the questions: who, what, where, when, why, and how. Each Titan gets a question and they all get one of them. After this is complete I'm going to write a story with all the answers in it. I hope you enjoy this because I think it is pretty different from anything you've ever seen before. So on with the story!!!!!**

**Oh and one more thing… there is a pattern in every chapter… I wonder if you can guess what it is.**

**Who: Beast Boy**

**What: Cyborg**

**When: Raven **

**Where: Robin**

**Why: Starfire**

**How: All**

**Chapter 3 When?**

When will I awaken from this nightmare?

When will my emotions become bulimic?

When can I break down and cry?

When will the darkness be erased?

**WHENWHENWHEN**

When will people see that my life is an EMERGENCY?!

When will people stop being fake?

When will the gore and blood I create cease?

When will I be FREE of this Hell?!

**WHENWHENWHEN**

When will people see my intelligence as more than a lifestyle?

When will I stop being jealous of a girl that's gone?

When will evil stop their killing spree?

When can I bury these lies?

**WHENWHENWHEN**

When will the mourners come?

When will I be able to say NEVER again?

When will this heart break be over?

When will I let got of the penny that HE gave me?

**WHENWHENWHEN**

When will all the world be quiet?

When will I run away from this HELL?!

When will I wake her from her sleep?

When will my torn heart be repaired?

**WHENWHENWHEN**

When will I finally stop being ugly?

When will the broken people of the world be vindicated?

When will my words become actions?

When will I be able to buy more X?

**WHENWHENWHEN**

When will the years start to grow cold and lonely?

When will this Hell zone collapse and fade?

**P.S. Ok so ****there's Raven's questions**

**Don't forget I'm writing another story that has the answer to these questions. **

**-Hero Out-**


	4. Robin Where?

**Title: Inquires **

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The Teen Titans have a few questions. Some of the questions are about the world. Some of the questions are about themselves. What are their questions & what will their answers be? R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok so this is going to be a six chapter story. It will have the questions: who, what, where, when, why, and how. Each Titan gets a question and they all get one of them. After this is complete I'm going to write a story with all the answers in it. I hope you enjoy this because I think it is pretty different from anything you've ever seen before. So on with the story!!!!!**

**Oh and one more thing… there is a pattern in every chapter… I wonder if you can guess what it is.**

**Who: Beast Boy**

**What: Cyborg**

**When: Raven**

**Where: Robin**

**Why: Starfire**

**How: All**

**Chapter 4 Where?**

Where can I store this built up anger?

Where will the memory of my betrayal be forgotten?

Where will I crawl when I'm left alone?

Where can a Hero buy drugs in secret?

**WHEREWHEREWHERE**

Where will the final battle between myself and my enemies take place?

Where is there hope when it's all my fault?

Where should I aim my gun when committing suicide?

Where can a Hero go for help?

**WHEREWHEREWHERE**

Where can I rest when I'm so ill?

Where will I end up if I keep being a jerk?

Where can I wash the blood from my knuckles after beating my teammates?

Where in the HELL did I ever learn to be a leader?

**WHEREWHEREWHERE**

Where do I fall and my muscles fail?

Where can I hide after telling my teammates no?

Where did I get the opiates that started my addiction?

Where did I get the money to buy my pot last night?

**WHEREWHEREWHERE**

Where am I when my teammates are quarrelling?

Where is my resolution to go on?

Where am I when a child is screaming for her mother?

Where is the toxic waste from our lab going?

**WHEREWHEREWHERE**

Where do the words Hero and Worthless mean the same thing?

Where do the villains hide when they plot their evil?

Where is a TRUE WARRIOR when I need one?

Where was I when the X-Men failed?

**WHEREWHEREWHERE**

Where is the yelling in my head coming from?

Where is the ZEST that my team used to have?

**P.S. Another chapter complete!!!!!**

**Almost done…**

**-Hero Out-**


	5. Starfire Why?

**Title: Inquires **

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The Teen Titans have a few questions. Some of the questions are about the world. Some of the questions are about themselves. What are their questions & what will their answers be? R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok so this is going to be a six chapter story. It will have the questions: who, what, where, when, why, and how. Each Titan gets a question and they all get one of them. After this is complete I'm going to write a story with all the answers in it. I hope you enjoy this because I think it is pretty different from anything you've ever seen before. So on with the story!!!!!**

**Oh and one more thing… there is a pattern in every chapter… I wonder if you can guess what it is.**

**Who: Beast Boy**

**What: Cyborg**

**When: Raven**

**Where: Robin**

**Why: Starfire**

**How: All**

**Chapter 5 Why?**

Why was I hurt and abused?

Why do the bruises fade yet the pain lasts?

Why do I cut and harm myself when others are much more efficient at it?

Why does it feel like I'm drowning when I'm flying?

**WHYWHYWHY**

Why is Earth so beautiful yet evil?

Why do you say best friends forever when forever ended yesterday?

Why is everything so great yet so terrible?

Why does my heart beat FASTER when I see HIM?!

**WHYWHYWHY**

Why do they say impossible when ANYTHING is possible?

Why does it feel like my journey is coming to an end?

Why is my knife my closest friend?

Why is love so complicated?

**WHYWHYWHY **

Why am I so meek when I don't understand?

Why was I naked for the first 12 YEARS of my life?

Why do I feel so old when I'm merely 16?

Why do people lie to your face and stab you in the back?

**WHYWHYWHY**

Why did I feel sick and queasy when they touched me?

Why was I raped again and again when I was too young to even know the meaning of the word?

Why do I wish to commit suicide when I have such great friends?

Why do my tears still fall so many years later?

**WHYWHYWHY**

Why is it that I'm NEVER able to understand?

Why is it that all valor is gone?

Why does my wrist bleed every night?

Why is it that the Xanax always appears when I'm saddest?

**WHYWHYWHY**

Why is it so hard to just be yourself?

Why were some children allowed to go to the Zoo when I was just some animal in a cage?

**P.S. Ok… so there's Starfire.**

**-Hero Out-**


	6. Teen Titans How?

**Title: Inquires **

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The Teen Titans have a few questions. Some of the questions are about the world. Some of the questions are about themselves. What are their questions & what will their answers be? R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok so this is going to be a six chapter story. It will have the questions: who, what, where, when, why, and how. Each Titan gets a question and they all get one of them. After this is complete I'm going to write a story with all the answers in it. I hope you enjoy this because I think it is pretty different from anything you've ever seen before. So on with the story!!!!!**

**Oh and one more thing… there is a pattern in every chapter… I wonder if you can guess what it is.**

**Who: Beast Boy**

**What: Cyborg**

**When: Raven**

**Where: Robin**

**Why: Starfire**

**How: All**

**Chapter 6 How?**

How can some people be SO _alone_?

How can the STUPID things cause our blood to boil?

How can people be so heart**LESS** and not care?

How can the world be **DYING** in despair?

**HOWHOWHOW**

How can everything _STILL_ fall apart when we're trying our **HARDEST?!**

How can _good fall_ while EVIL RISES?!

How can this city be so far GONE already?

How can we **LET** the hate to consume?

**HOWHOWHOW**

How can people be dying and going _INSANE_ everyday?

How can we JUSTIFY the deaths in **OUR** city?

How can we SAVE the WORLD when we're just **KIDS?!**

How can we tell a father we were too LATE to save his _daughter_?

**HOWHOWHOW**

How can this all be one **BIG FUCKING MISTAKE?!**

How can we break OUR necks for this world?

How can we stand as _ONE_ when divided you can save **YOURSELF?!**

How can we survive this **PAIN?!**

**HOWHOWHOW**

How can people quote us and think we're SO GREAT?!

How can there be REDEMPTION for SINNERS like US?!

How can there be _SALVATION_ for the DEVIL'S people?

How can people survive all the **TRAUMA** in this world?

**HOWHOWHOW**

How can a person be **SO UNWANTED?!**

How can the world be so VAST yet to _EMPTY?!_

How can people be _weak_ when they have the POTENTIAL to be **STRONG?!**

How can we live off of _FEAR_ and XENOPHOBIA?!

**HOWHOWHOW**

How can we move FORWARD and **FORGET** yesterday?

How are some people the **ZEEPOS** of the world?

**P.S. So that's the last chapter… the sequel will come when I have time. **

**I'm busy to the point of madness to it may be a while… sorry. **

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
